Axel
Taciturn and blunt, Axel is the caporegime of the Oz family. Character Bio The brusque caporegime of famiglia Oz. Generally speaking, he lacks personal interests and would prefer to follow orders rather than act on his own initiative. He carries a shotgun, but he's more likely to swing it as club than to actually pull its trigger. Appearance Personality Axel prefers not to act on his own initiative, following the orders of others instead. He often confines himself in his room. As the Oz family's caporegime, he is quite protective of the boss, Caramia. This protectiveness contributes to his suspicion towards Fuka's honesty about her memory loss. Contrary to his cool appearance and behavior, he loves sweets. History Plot Common Route His Route (Beginning) In the beginning, Axel only accompanies Fuka when she leaves the estate because he was ordered to act as her chaperone until she gets used to the town. He begins to open up to her however, beginning around when he tells her to call him less formally. He invites Fuka to come out with him one day, saying that he has been thinking of possible ways to get her memories back. The two of them visit Robin Hood's clinic, but to no avail, as he is unable to help. Axel apologizes for wasting her time at first, though Fuka says she's glad he invited her anywhere. Fuka, in reference to when she had previously seen him doing target practice, tells Axel to continue practicing, as she had been told that he had bad aim. This results in Axel getting flustered asking Caramia and Kyrie who told her about his aim, saying that he was worried she wouldn't trust him to protect her if she knew. Axel and Fuka are together at the Meteor Shower Gathering, and he confesses that he has feelings for her. Triangle: Caramia Triangle: Kyrie His Route (Continued) Fuka says that the feeling is mutual. They tell Caramia and Kyrie of their relationship, Axel saying that he would probably be teased, but dating in secret would be a bad idea. Axel doesn’t know how to interact with her now that they’r dating, and is worried that he will accidentally hurt her. This, combined with the knowledge that Caramia has feelings for her as well, causes him to avoid Fuka. Unsure of what to do, Fuka winds up offering to help clean the estate. Axel walks into Caramia’s office as she is in there, and misunderstands their closeness as a sign that they are in a relationship. He runs away, and Fuka and Caramia find him the next night in a bar, completely drunk. Axel wakes up the next day with Fuka next to his bed. He tells her that she should be with Caramia, as he would be able to treat her better. Fuka, however, kisses Axel and says that she wants to be with him. Ending 1 Ending 2 Transfer Route Ending 1: Meteor Ending 2: Crush Relationships Quotes Trivia *He prefers to fight with an axe, but carries a shotgun instead because Kyrie finds it inappropriate. He's more likely to swing the gun at people than actually shoot bullets. *According to Kyrie, the location of Axel's famigiia brand is on his right hip. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Famiglia Oz Category:Caporegime Category:Love Interest